


You're Just Teens.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Highschoolstuck, M/M, Schoolstuck, Yuri, mentions of John/rose, somewhat detailed mentions of John/Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets all embarrassed when her friends pressure her into asking the new girl on a date. She really wants to but at the same time she feels like the relationship with end up like her and John.Highschool AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just Teens.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. Your are currently walking down the hall of your school trying not to listen to Dave go on and on about something he was doing later with John. Your brother really got annoying sometimes when he just spews out unimportant things about his new boyfriend, a.k.a John Egbert. You had to admit it was kind of cute how he lost his cool around him and when he talked about John. You placed a hand on your messenger bag, entering your first class with him and taking your seat in the second row next to Jade. She turned to you immediately with a smile, "Is Dave still going on about John?" She asked with a giggle in her voice. You gave her a slight nod, "at least it keeps him busy and not being as annoying as he usually aims to be" you said under your breath so Dave wouldn't hear. Jade was pretty much your best friend,you could tell her anything. "I think they're really cute! I saw them holding hands in the hallway!" Jade said in a low squeal. You leaned in closer to her so no one else would here, "I saw Dave sucking John's face off in a corner in the hallway after school yesterday" you giggled. "Woah really?!" Jade said surprised, a slight blush on her face. You nodded and looked back to Dave sitting behind you, "What?" He raised an eyebrow at you and Jade. "So Dave, What's blue eyed Egbert taste like?" Jade giggled. Dave blushed heavily but kept his poker face, "s-shut up Harley" he muttered. John happened to be sitting next to Dave,behind Jade, and giggled quite loudly. "Oh John don't act like you weren't sucking his face too" You smiled slyly. John immediately turned red and hung his head in silence, he smiled with success and turned your attention to the front.  
You're eyes widened but not enough for someone to notice immediately, there was, what looked like, a new student. She had short black hair,horns...definitely a troll,black lipstick lined her perfect lips like yours. You kind of stared for a while, not really noticing you were staring until she gave you a slight smile. You quickly looked down, the carvings made by previous students in the desk were suddenly more interesting. Out of the corner of your eye you could see her make her way down to the empty seat on the other said of you. You looked up at her, only for your eyes to meet and her to give you that slight smile again. "Hello." She said calmly, "Hello..." You said softly as your lips curled into a smile as well. "My Name Is Kanaya Maryam" she said. You didn't quite catch on cause you were staring again, "excuse me...my name is rose Lalonde" you apologized rather embarrassed. Kanaya nodded and turned her attention to the front. You couldn't find yourself paying attention if you wanted to, she was just too interesting looking. She caught you staring a few times and just gave you the same little smirk. The bell rang and you quickly walked out with your books to avoid an awkward conversation or even eye contact.  
Jade caught up to you,nudging your shoulder. "Why was the new girl looking at you like that?" She asked. You gave a light,silent shrug, Jade gasped "Rose! You like her!" Jade giggled. You blushed light pink, "Of course not...I've only seen her for thirty minuets" you said as calmly as possible. Jade gave you a smug smirk, "Alright Rose...but I know you...I don't like im the only one that remembers the things with John" she laughed. You rolled your eyes, you did go out with John for a week when he was the new kid because...well hes cute. But he broke up with you because he didn't think it was working, you handled it surprisingly well. This girl...you just weren't too sure about it.


End file.
